contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Loris Gréaud
Loris Gréaud, est un artiste plasticien. Cet artiste transdisciplinaire utilise architecture et mécanique quantique. Il est également le fondateur d’un atelier de cinéma expérimental, producteur d’un label de musique électronique et chef d’entreprise. Biographie Loris Gréaud est né en 1979 à Eaubonne. Il étudie au Conservatoire de Musique de Paris mais il est expulsé en 1993, après avoir eu l’autorisation de la mise en place d’un studio d’enregistrement. C’est à partir de là qu’il décide de lancer son propre label musical sous le nom de Sibilance Production, où il y produit de la musique électronique. Loris Gréaud est également un ancien élève de l’école Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-arts de Cergy, et est diplômé en arts graphiques. Il participe à l’inauguration du Plateau (FRAC Ile de France). En 2004, il crée avec deux architectes des projets qu’il dit « utopiques », notamment une architecture en courant d’air, une sculpture invisible, un champagne noir, des bonbons au goût d’illusion. Il obtient le prix Ricard S.A. En 2005, il conçoit notamment Silence goes more quickly where played blackwards et Eyes of the duck. Cette même année, son projet Spirit s’attache à trouver une combinaison de l’olfactif et du visuel. Il décide de rassembler divers éléments autour de la planète Mars (des informations techniques autant que des métaphores plus mythologiques), et construit son oeuvre dans une fusion de ces données. Il associe alors une odeur à cette image. Loin de vouloir créer un parfum qui évoquerait un souvenir du passé, il entend évoquer « un souvenir du futur ». Au cours d’ autres projets il expérimente d’autres mises en relation, comme la transformation d’ une onde magnétique en lumière et d’un son en objet. Loris Gréaud développe des collaborations diverses avec des architectes, des scientifiques, des écrivains ou des historiens. Ces regards croisés sont essentiels à son travail. Il propose alors des formes hybrides, souvent monumentales, investies de signes contradictoires. Fasciner par la science fiction, ses installations peuvent s’apparenter à l’univers de Steven Spielberg ou de David Lynch , association du fantastique à un doux dérèglements des sens et de la mémoire, ajouté à une volonté de distorsion de l’espace et du temps. En 2006, il présente entre autre Why is a raven like a writing desk? et Illusion is a revolutionnary weapon. Gréaud n’expose pas la majorité de ses œuvres en France, il est très présent dans d’autres pays d’Europe (Angleterre, Suisse, Allemagne, Norvège…), aux Etats-Unis et en Asie. Il se défend d’être un artiste tendance et ne fréquente pas les lieus branchés de l’art ni les vernissages. Pour sa dernière exposition « Cellar door » en 2008, il investit les 4000m2 du Palais de Tokyo. Face aux critiques qui reniflent le coup médiatique ou critiquent le caractère mégalo de ses installations, il se défend avec intégrité en considérant cette tentative comme un "beau défi" à relever, une véritable "prise de risque". Il ajoute avoir pensé son expo à la mesure du lieu, et avoir acquis une certaine renommée internationale à force de travail qui justifie la proposition du Palais de Tokyo. Loris Gréaud vit et travaille aujourd'hui à Paris. Il collabore avec la galerie Yvon Lambert (Paris, New-York) depuis plusieurs années. Aujourd’hui, il vit et travaille à Paris et est représenté par la galerie Yvon Lambert de Paris et de New York. Sa démarche artistique La plus grande ambition de l’artiste est de devenir une station productrice de signes, de faire de la réalité un scénario en temps-réel et de réinventer l’art comme science-fiction au présent. En reprenant des modes opératoires d’un réalisateur de cinéma ou d’un chef d’orchestre, ses expositions se présentent comme un chantier où il crée des machines empiriques qui se mettent en place par le biais de ses idées et des idées échangées, des rencontres avec des interlocuteurs. Et par la suite ses idées, ses outils de production et ses effets sont repris dans ses projets ultérieurs. Loris Gréaud utilise un registre métamorphique dans toutes ses œuvres.En effet, il renvoie au registre de la métamorphose des formes, de leur traduction dans différent codes. Ainsi une onde magnétique devient une lumière, une rumeur devient une sculpture et un son devient un objet. Quelques œuvres *''Silence goes more quickly when played backwards'',au Plateau à Paris: - Hors prises, est une œuvre qui a été présenté pour l’inauguration du Plateau. Un film fantomatique a été projeté sur un écran libre et dont il produit en temps réel le mixage sonore. Les ombres des visiteurs qui passent derrière l’écran sont intégrés au film, et leurs silhouettes imprécises sont liés à l’onirisme du film. - Eye of a Duck, est une installation présentée au Plateau à Paris, et à Airs de Paris en 2007 qui tourne autour de la propagation de la parole, en l'occurrence celle de David Lynch. L’installation comprenait 14 oeuvres toutes faites entre 2001 et 2005. Parmi elles, Eye of the Duck (2005), ce morceau de l’installation a été crée spécialement pour l’habitation d’un canard. Il se composait d’un bassin équipé d'une pompe, d'un filtre et d'un créneau particulier pour l'animal. Durant les installations, un vrai canard y vivait et on pouvait entendre en fond sonore un texte sur les canards lu par David Lynch. - Les Résidents (1), est une installation dans un appartement de l’île Saint-Louis, où des spectateurs (qui deviennent acteurs) s’approprient en y vivant quelques jours et nuits. Loris Gréaud a élaboré cette installation avec l’aide d’un "géobiologiste". - Les Résidents (2) est installé au Plateau. C’est une pièce vide, avec un faux-plafond assez bas. Par endroits un souffle d’air provient de ce faux-plafond et laisse le spectateur évoluer dans la salle à droite et à gauche selon la géographie des courants d’air. Cette installation et ses courants d’air font référence aux murs de l’appartement des Résidents (1), dont le plan est transféré dans le système de soufflerie. *''Offshore'' à l’Espace Paul Ricard à Paris: - Offshore se déroule sur une maquette de 20 mètres carrés, vierge de tout aménagement. Loris Gréaud a invité plusieurs artistes de la jeune scène francophone : Olivier Babin, Virginie Barré, Stéphane Dafflon, Daniel Dewar & Grégory Gicquel, Olivier Dollinger, Leandro Erlich, Thomas Lélu, Fiorenza Menini, Kristina Solomoukha et Loris Gréaud. Chacun de ses artistes interviennent sur cette aménagement: Kristina Solomoukha avec des architectures urbaines côtoient les figurines pop up de Virginie Barré et l'installation vidéo de Fiorenza Menini. Petit à petit un paysage se constitue. Puis Loris Gréaud, diffuse une secousse sismique sur la plate-forme héritée du big-bang rejouant la proto-histoire d'un espace en terra formation. Olivier Babin et Daniel Dewar & Gregory Giquel se mettent à travailler à leurs tours et y pose une sculpture hybride. Thomas Lélu transforme le reste de l'oeuvre en table de ping-pong et Leandro Erlich la métamorphosent en une base de loisirs. - Tremors were forever, 2005 est une installation où un système vibratoire fait trembler les murs et les sols de l’espace à intervalles réguliers. Cette œuvre est une évocation de l’explosion originelle, qui a été tellement importantes que le son du big bang continue à se diffuser dans l’espace. *''Cellar Door'' au Palais de Tokyo : - L'ensemble de cette exposition se construit sous la forme d’un vaisseau spatial qui serait un émetteur-récepteur de signes. Le visiteur doit se muer en décodeur, afin de capter, là où elle se trouve, la longueur d’onde de Loris Gréaud. Cette exposition personnelle est un gigantesque studio de production contrôlé par des techniciens, et régissant un vaste spectre d’évènements éclatés dans le temps et l’espace. - Sans titre (Une Prophétie), 2006 est en forme de synopsis, elle se déroule en plusieurs temps. Loris Gréaud joue avec l’histoire d’une image (la montagne noire du film de Steven Spielberg, Rencontres du troisième type), avec la manière dont cette forme génère des discours (la montagne abriterait une communauté étrange), et avec des transformations successives de l’image. Cette chose obscure est d’abord exhibée sur un camion parcourant les rues de Paris, puis elle est exposée au palais de Tokyo, et est ensuite métamorphosée en montgolfière sous le titre de Devil’s Tower Satellite. Enfin, cette œuvre prend subitement son envol pour une destination inconnue. L’étrange dirigeable s’élève dans les airs avec des silhouettes à son bord. Au même moment dans l’espace de l’exposition, une nouvelle montagne obscure a pris place. - Dark Side, 2006 est une cabine de projection. Un écran abritant un film de fiction réalisé en 16 mm s’éteint automatiquement lorsqu’un visiteur entre. Puis en l’absence du visiteur le film redémarre. Un film pour le vide et l’histoire que chacun se projette. - Celador, 2007 est une installation. Des friandises sous le nom de Celador, littéralement insipide ont été placé au sol dont le goût est à inventer et à projeter par le visiteur-consommateur. A travers ses bonbons, Loris Gréaud envisage de redéfinir les modes d’apparition et de distribution de l’œuvre. Il infiltre ainsi les modalités du marketing de masse, et Celador serait une friandise fonctionnant comme de l’art conceptuel. - '' Underworks'', 2007-2008 a été réalisé par pyrotechnie puis par moulage polyuréthane. Le 17 août 2006 à 2h27 du matin, l’artiste enterre à 3,70 m sous terre un important feu d’artifice sur une surface de 280 m². Après le tir, l’artiste moule le sol, sa moulure prend alors la forme d’un plafond. - Foret de poudre a canon, est une maquette de foret d’arbres à échelle humaine. Les arbres d’apparence carbonisé, sont enduits d’un composite élaboré à partir de poudre à canon. Expositions * Silence goes more quickly when played backwards, au Plateau à Paris du 10 Mars 2005 au 22 mai 2005, * Offshore à l’Espace Paul Ricard, du 8 septembre au 21 octobre 2006, *2006 Notre histoire... au Palais de Tokyo * Cellar Door, au Palais de Tokyo, du 14 février au 4 Mai 2007, Loris Gréaud expose aussi à Hong-Kong, à Tokyo, à Londres, à Berlin, à Milan, à Los Angeles, à New York et Paris. Liens externes *Photographies des oeuvres de Loris Gréaud *[http://www.myspace.com/cellardoor2008 Page MySpace consacrée à l'exposition Cellar Door] Catégorie:Naissance en 1979 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français